that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Kelso
Casey Kelso is a character on FOX comedy That '70s Show. He is portrayed by Luke Wilson. Character Michael Kelso's older brother. While not quite as dumb as his brother, he is just as senseless and very laid back. He also has a deep love for his Trans Am. His first appearance was in Season 4, in the episode entitled Donna Dates a Kelso and he acts as a love interest for Donna after she and Eric had broken up. Backstory Casey is a few years older than Michael, and has already graduated from high school. He has also served out a full term of enlistment in the Army, which puts him at about 21 years old in 1978, which is when he first appears on the show. He appears after Donna and Eric break up. In an effort to cheer up Donna, Jackie sets her up on a date with Michael's older brother, Casey. At first, she is slightly hesitant but eventually gives in. Surprisingly, Casey turns out to be quite the charmer, with a rather nice Trans-Am to boot. After a few dates, Casey and Donna start dating more seriously. Everyone seems to love Casey, including Eric's parents (much to his chagrin). In several episodes, Kitty Forman, Eric's mother, says certain things that suggest that she may have a "small" crush on Casey. In one episode, she even dreams about almost kissing him. A Negative Influence After a short period of time, Casey's true colors start to show. He begins to have an adverse effect on Donna, who begins skipping school in order to get drunk and ride around in the Trans Am with Casey. When Eric tries to expose Casey for the scumbag that he is, no one seems to believe him except Casey's brother Michael. Michael tells Eric that he knows enough about his brother to see he will soon get bored with Donna and move on to another. Casey even goes so far as to tell Donna that he loves her, then telling Eric that "it's just words" after Donna leaves. Eric proceeds to make a solemn, if not slightly silly vow; "If you ever make her cry...I'm comin' right back here to kick your ass!" Eventaully, she is caught skipping school by Eric and Kitty at the Hub. Donna's father attempts to step in and separate them, but Donna begins to try to boss her dad around. Red witnesses this and, of course, won't stand for such a disrespectful display. He, Bob and Kitty stage an emergency intervention. Bob orders Casey and Donna to stop seeing each other. Donna protests strongly, but Casey seems to have no problem with it, deciding to cut his losses and leave. Donna is heartbroken; she thought that Casey had true feelings for her. However, as he so cruelly put it, "I have a tendency to say things that I don't really mean." This left her in tears even more so that all her friends witnessed it. After the Breakup Donna is so hurt and humiliated that she first tries to get back together with Eric but he says he doesn't want to be her second choice. This crushes her even further, prompting her to go to California with Kelso to live with her mom. Eric eventually goes to California to get her at the beginning of season 5, and they get back together. Casey isn't seen much after the breakup. During Season 6, he is seen in the trailer park where Eric and Donna will be living leaving the neighbor's trailer via the window. A few episodes later, he is spotted again as the announcer at the male strip club where Donna is having her bachelorette party. His final appearance was in the 7th Season, when he appears as Eric's summer school gym teacher. Episodes :Donna Dates a Kelso :Kelso's Career :Everybody Loves Casey :Love, Wisconsin Style :My Wife :2120 So. Michigan Ave Trivia *Love, Wisconsin Style is the only episode where he is seen with his brother, though they are never seen interacting. *Michael telling Eric that Casey will get bored with Donna was foreshadowed and he was proven right. Category:Characters Category:Kelso Family Category:Male Characters